


Round up the bodies and stack 'em high (we're gonna burn them to the ground)

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: We Could Be Heroes [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about being dead? Nobody expects you to make a comeback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aegon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerhall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhall/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg was eight when his family were murdered.
> 
> He wasn't eight anymore.

Egg was eight when the Stags killed his family - his father and mother and sister and grandparents and aunt and uncle, all in one go - and left him for dead, a bullet lodged behind his right ear. He’d been in a coma for two years, and then he’d woken up and disappeared with his godparents.

As far as Westhaven knew, he'd died in that coma, but Jon and Ashara had taken him far, far away, and they'd raised him to know who he was, even if the rest of the world couldn't be trusted with that knowledge.

 

* * *

 

Egg - Aegon, as he was rightly known, Aegon Targaryen the sixth, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, brother of Rhaenys Targaryen, nephew of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, grandson of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen, all dead now - remembered his family better than Jon and Ash thought he did.

He remembered playing tag with his sister and aunt and uncle around the family's huge old house out east, in the Waterside. He remembered visiting his mother in hospital during one of her ill spells, his grandfather "going away" to the psychiatric hospital, his grandmother not being able to move after Grandfather threw a tantrum, Mom and Dad fighting late at night when they thought him and Rhae had gone to sleep, Viserys whispering stories about dragons to them because they were  _Dragons_ and that had meant something, once upon a time.

Mom screaming. Rhae screaming. Nana screaming. Grandfather laughing and laughing and laughing. Mountain Clegane raising the gun.

 

* * *

 

Ash hadn't been sold on the idea of him coming back to Westhaven - he hadn't been entirely sure himself, but Jon had promised to keep him safe, and Jon had never, ever broken a promise, not in all the fourteen years he'd been Egg's father in all but name.

Jon and Ash didn't know it, but he'd taken to kind of... Looking up old friends.

With a very loose definition of _friends,_ of course.

So here he was, not even needing to hide because no _way_ could _Rhaegar Targaryen_ have fathered a brown kid with blue hair, glasses, and a hearing aid, right? He didn't need to pretend to be anyone but himself here in Westhaven, because everyone thought of the Targaryens as freaking Aryan, ignoring that his and Rhae's mother had been brown, her family originally from Morroco. 

Egg Targaryen, who without DNA testing would never be accepted as a Targaryen. What a fucking joke.

 

* * *

 

He'd gotten into the habit of spying on the Stags and the Lannisters. He hated their regular hangouts - noisy bars and clubs, badly lit restaurants, fucking hell, he was mostly deaf and blind on the right, this was _shit_ \- but he persisted, because he needed to know their routines well enough to kill them without it looking like a planned hit, just a random happenstance, a terrible tragedy of chance.

One of them didn't fit in, he'd noticed - burn scars on her cheek and a sort of inelegant grace, and he wanted to know everything about her mostly because she hadn't really turned up in any of his research as anything more than a name - Shireen Baratheon - and a college course - Law and History.

Then, one day while he was Skyping Ash to reassure her that he hadn't been murdered yet, Shireen Baratheon was suddenly sitting in front of him at the coffee shop around the corner from his house.

"The Lannisters murdered your mother and your sister," she said, "not my uncle. I want to help you stop them."

"How?"

She smiled, and held out a hand.

"Shireen Baratheon," she said, pretending not to be aware that he likely knew more about her than she did. "Your best chance for getting the Pack onside."


	2. Rhaenys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhae remembered a lot more than Art would've liked, but she couldn't hold that against him.

Aegon had been eight when they were all killed, eight with a bullet in his brain, so Rhae was pretty sure her little brother didn't really remember much.

She'd been fourteen, and her injuries had all been to her torso. She remembered  _everything._

 

* * *

 

She'd moved back to the city with Art years ago - she'd wanted to go to uni at the Citadel, and he'd figured that it was as safe as anywhere else, especially considering she was legally dead and legally Rhaelle Dayne, not Rhaenys Targaryen.

Just like Egg was legally whatever the hell was safe at the moment, by Jon and Ashara's reckoning.  

It was weird that the Lannisters and Baratheons never came after Art - he'd been Dad's friend, and Mum's  _best_ friend, aside from Ash, so she would've thought he was a natural target. They'd nearly killed Jon and Ash more than once, after all, hadn't they?

Hell, they'd nearly killed Ash's kid just for being hers, even though she'd given him to his father's family right after he was born.

They'd tried to kill her and Egg just for being Dad's kids. They  _had_ killed Dany and Vis for being Grandpa's kids.

 

* * *

 

Jon and Ash were training Egg to take revenge on the Lannisters and the Baratheons, Rhae knew - Art had never said it outright, but it had been implied pretty fucking heavily.

She wondered if he knew she'd worked out that she was being groomed to take over the family business, once it was built back up.

She wondered if he knew that the thought of becoming like her grandfather was one of the things that woke her up screaming at night.

 

* * *

 

She met her first Lannister during her time at the Citadel. He was the same age as her, and by his own measure a genius - and yeah, he was clever, but his IQ wasn't way off the charts like he figured it should be, so Rhae didn't pay him much mind. She reckoned he was probably trying to overcompensate for the fact that he was - infamously - a dwarf, but Tyrion Lannister wasn't so bad. 

He certainly wasn't the monster she'd expected of all Lannisters. Maybe that was because he was only her age, maybe it was because he hated his father, she didn't know, but meeting Tyrion Lannister made her realise that maybe this was a little more complicated that she'd originally thought it would be.

That was why she'd gone to Art and asked him to let her talk to Oberyn. Rhae remembered Oberyn better than she remembered any of the other people she hadn't seen in ten years, and if there was anyone that'd help her out, it'd be Oberyn.

Her uncle, when she met him, wasn't Oberyn anymore. He was  _entirely_ the Viper now, and Rhae realised that she was in way, way over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "They All Fall Down" by the Creepshow


End file.
